King Kong (1933)
thumb|259px King Kong es una película de aventuras de 1933 dirigida por los estadounidenses Merian C. Cooper y Ernest B. Schoedsack y protagonizada por Fay Wray, Robert Armstrong y Bruce Cabot. La película fue producida por la compañía cinematográfica RKO Pictures y escrita por Ruth Rose y James Ashmore Creelman, basándose en una idea de Merian C. Cooper y Edgar Wallace. Trata sobre el hallazgo de Kong, un gorila gigante, en una isla prehistórica perdida y sobre cómo fue capturado y llevado a la civilización contra su voluntad. En 1932, un año antes del estreno de la película, Delos W. Lovelace publicó una novelización del guion de King Kong, con algunas escenas que no están presentes en la película. King Kong fue estrenada por primera vez en Nueva York el 2 de marzo de 1933, en el teatro Radio City Music Hall. Trama El director de cine Carl Denham busca una chica para su nueva película, pero no aparece ninguna de su gusto. Cuando decide buscarla personalmente encuentra a Ann Darrow, una actriz de teatro desempleada por culpa de la crisis de 1929, y la convence para que vaya con él en un barco. Poco después, zarpan a bordo del Venture, en el que navegan durante varias semanas en dirección a Indonesia, donde Denham quería realizar la película. Finalmente, cuando llegan al lugar elegido para el rodaje, Denham revela su propósito a Englehorn, capitán del Venture: el destino del viaje es una isla que no aparece en los mapas, la Isla Calavera, donde se encuentra un misterioso ser llamado Kong y al cual quiere filmar. Al llegar a la isla, descubren una aldea nativa y se dan cuenta de que hay una muralla que separa el poblado de la mayor parte de la isla. Aunque Denham, Englehorn y Ann se esconden entre el follaje, el jefe de la tribu los descubre. El capitán, que entiende la lengua de los aborígenes, trata que Denham establezca amistad con el jefe y cuando éste ve a Ann, propone cambiarla por seis mujeres de la tribu. El director rechaza la propuesta y los aborígenes deciden ir al barco por la noche para secuestrar a la chica; cuando los miembros de la tripulación se dan cuenta de ello, van en su búsqueda. En la aldea, los nativos hacen un ritual para llamar a su ídolo Kong y entregarle a Ann como sacrificio; la tripulación llega a tiempo para impedirlo y hace huir a los aborígenes disparándoles, pero Kong consigue llevarse a la chica y tienen que perseguirles por la selva prehistórica que se encuentra tras la muralla. La tripulación, al seguir el rastro de Kong, es atacada y perseguida por un dinosaurio saurópodo y tienen que cruzar un acantilado a través de un puente. Kong se da cuenta de la persecución y derriba el puente, lo que hace que sólo sobrevivan dos miembros de la tripulación: John Driscoll, que se había ocultado en una cueva entre las paredes del acantilado, y Carl Denham, que permanecía en la aldea. thumb|191px|El Empire State Building, edificio donde se recrea la escena del ataque de los aviones a Kong. Kong comienza a desarrollar una extraña atracción por Ann y tiene que luchar contra un tiranosaurio que la ataca. Entonces, el gorila y la chica se dirigen a una cueva a descansar, hasta donde Driscoll les sigue. Accidentalmente, derriba una roca y llama la atención de Kong, pero en ese momento, Ann es atacada por un pterosaurio y el gorila se enfrenta a él. Mientras está distraído, John aprovecha para bajar junto con la chica por una liana pero al finalizar la pelea con el pterosaurio, Kong empieza a tirar de ella sin dejarles más opción que lanzarse a un río. Furioso, el gorila les persigue hasta la aldea y, al llegar a la costa, queda inconsciente por una granada que es lanzada por Denham. Inmediatamente, deciden transportar a Kong a Nueva York, para ser exhibido públicamente en la carpa de un teatro. El contacto de Kong con un mundo que no conoce y el amor que siente por Ann lo hacen enfurecer hasta que se libera y queda suelto por la ciudad. Kong busca a la chica y al encontrarla, la sube al Empire State Building, donde es atacado por aviones que logran hacerle caer del edificio y muere. Influencias King Kong fue influenciada por el género literario de aventuras basado en mundos perdidos, en especial por la novela de Arthur Conan Doyle, El mundo perdido (1912), y la de Edgar Rice Burroughs, La tierra que el mundo olvidó (1918), que se ambientan en selvas plagadas de animales prehistóricos. En 1925 hubo una adaptación al cine de la novela El mundo perdido, con efectos especiales hechos por Willis O'Brien y su equipo, quienes después trabajarían en King Kong. thumb|left|231px|Willis O'Brien se inspiró en los dibujos de Charles R. Knight para hacer los efectos especiales de los dinosaurios en King Kong. El productor de King Kong, Ernest E. Schoedsack tenía experiencia trabajando con monos, ya que antes había dirigido los documentales Chang en 1927 (con Cooper) y Rango en 1931. Aprovechándose de esa tendencia, la compañía Congo Pictures realizó la película Ingagi en 1930, que anunció como «un documental que mostraba el sacrificio de una mujer a un gorila gigante». Willis O'Brien hizo los efectos especiales para el largometraje de 1931, Creation. Los modelos de los dinosaurios de dicha película estaban inspirados en los dibujos realizados por el artista estadounidense Charles R. Knight. Cooper aprobó las secuencias realizadas por O'Brien con la técnica de animación de stop motion en Creation y por eso decidió contratarle para que se encargara de los efectos especiales en King Kong. Los modelos de dinosaurios usados en King Kong fueron construidos en un principio para la filmación de Creation y algunas de las escenas filmadas de esta película se modificaron para incluirse en el guion de Kong.Pettigrew, Neil, The Stop-Motion Filmography, McFarland and Co., Inc., 1999, p. 161 y p. 470 Producción En un principio, la película fue titulada La octava maravilla (The Eighth Wonder en el original inglés). Los folletos de prensa fueron enviados en 1932 para entusiasmar a los propietarios de los cines y que presentaran La octava maravilla en sus anuncios. En el guion original, el gorila es llamado tan solo Kong y fueron los publicistas quienes añadieron "King", de forma que en la película el nombre completo aparece solamente en los títulos de apertura y al finalizar los créditos. La puerta gigante usada en King Kong fue quemada junto con un plató cinematográfico para una escena que recreaba un incendio en la película Lo que el viento se llevó. Dicha puerta fue construida originalmente para el largometraje de 1927, Rey de reyes. Algunas escenas en la selva se filmaron en el mismo escenario de la película El malvado Zaroff. Las ubicaciones del escenario de esa película tuvieron lugar en la península de Palos Verdes, pero las escenas de los acantilados se rodaron en San Pedro, Long Beach y Redondo Beach. La Isla Santa Catalina fue otra localización que se usó para filmar escenas ambientadas en la selva. El modelo de Kong fue hecho con una especie de esqueleto de acero, rellenado con algodón y cubierto con látex para que pudiera moverse de manera natural. Este modelo fue recubierto después con pieles de oso. La retroproyección fue una técnica de animación usada para que Kong pudiera aparecer en escena junto con Fay Wray. Para este mismo fin, se recrearon modelos en miniatura de los personajes. Escenas eliminadas Una primera versión de King Kong fue preestrenada en San Bernardino, California, en enero de 1933. En ese momento, había una escena que mostraba como la tripulación es devorada por una araña, un cangrejo, un lagarto y un pulpo (todos gigantes) tras caer del puente que derribó Kong. Esta escena provocó que algunos de los espectadores gritaran, abandonaran la sala de cine o sufrieran desmayos, por lo que Cooper decidió eliminarla. Las siguientes escenas fueron filmadas, pero nunca formaron parte del desarrollo de la película: * Kong luchando con tres Triceratops. Esa escena se filmó de manera parcial, pero después fue eliminada.Pettigrew, Neil, The Stop-Motion Filmography, McFarland & Company, 1999, p. 395. * Un Brontosaurus matando a tres marineros en el agua de manera violenta. * Un Styracosaurus persiguiendo a unos marineros hasta el puente que después derribaría Kong. * En la escena donde Jack y Ann escapan de la cueva, Kong baja por el precipicio persiguiéndoles. Ese detalle fue eliminado por Cooper.Pettigrew, Neil, The Stop-Motion Filmography, McFarland & Company, 1999, p. 402. Dicha escena si se añadió a la versión de 2005, y casualmente, el director del remake, Peter Jackson, realizó su propia recreación de la escena, basándose en el storyboard que se hizo de ella. Reparto * Fay Wray como la actriz Ann Darrow. * Robert Armstrong como el director de cine Carl Denham. * Bruce Cabot como el Primer Oficial Jack Driscoll del barco Venture. * Frank Reicher como el Capitán Englehorn. Es el capitán del Venture. * Sam Hardy como el productor teatral Charles Weston. * Noble Johnson como el jefe de la tribu. * James Flavin como el Segundo Oficial Briggs. Estreno El estreno de 1933 de King Kong fue un éxito de taquilla inmediato y tuvo un gran impacto en la cultura popular de la década de 1930. También fue la primera película en estrenarse en dos de las salas de cine más grandes de Nueva York, al igual que fue la primera de los años 30 en la tendencia de las películas de terror. Reestrenos En 1938, King Kong fue reestrenada por primera vez, aunque algunas escenas como la de Kong arrancando el vestido de Ann, se consideraron inaceptables según el Código Hays.Morton, Ray, 2005, King Kong: The History of a Movie Icon from Fay Wray to Peter Jackson, Hal Leonard, ISBN 1-55783-669-8. La película se reestrenó dos veces durante la década de 1940, una vez en 1942 y otra en 1946. Se reestrenó de nuevo en 1952, convirtiéndose en uno de los acontecimientos de ese año y generó más ganancias en taquilla que cuando se estrenó por primera vez en 1933. Las secuelas más significativas derivadas de King Kong hasta la década de 1950 fueron Mighty Joe Young (1949) y Godzilla (1954). En 1956, King Kong fue vendida para su transmisión en televisión después de su quinto reestreno. Desde ese momento, ha atraído la atención de televidentes que se convirtieron en seguidores de la película. Recepción Crítica La película recibió buenas críticas desde su primer estreno, aunque Joe Bigelow de la revista Variety afirmó que King Kong sería una buena película de aventuras si «la audiencia se acostumbraba a los movimientos mecánicos, a los desperfectos de los animales expuestos y a la falsa atmósfera de la película». El periódico The New York Times encontró en King Kong una película de aventuras fascinante: (en inglés)}} Susan Sontag, en 1964 hizo un ensayo llamado Notes on Camp, que incluye a King Kong como parte del canon Camp. (en inglés) En 2002, Roger Ebert escribió en sus críticas sobre Great Films que los efectos no están a la altura de los estándares modernos, «pero que algo eterno y primitivo en King Kong de alguna manera todavía funciona». King Kong, en 2007 tenía una puntuación promedio de 100% basada en 46 críticas en la página web Rotten Tomatoes. (en inglés) Nominaciones thumbnail|right|152px|''King Kong'' está preservada en el archivo de la [[Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos|Biblioteca del Congreso.]] En 1991, la película fue considerada «cultural, histórica y estéticamente significativa» por la Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos y seleccionada para su preservación en el National Film Registry. En 1998, se clasificó en el puesto nº43 en la lista AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies, del American Film Institute, y en 2007 llegó al puesto nº41 en el mismo listado. (en inglés) También llegó al puesto nº12 en el listado AFI's 100 Years... 100 Thrills y en junio de 2008, al puesto nº4 en el listado de las diez mejores películas de fantasía del AFI's 10 Top 10. (en inglés) En abril de 2004, la revista Empire clasificó a King Kong como la mejor película de monstruos de todos los tiempos. (en inglés) En mayo de 2004, la revista Total Film clasificó la escena final de King Kong en el Empire State Building en el tercer puesto del listado de «Mejores escenas de muerte». (en inglés) King Kong fue añadida por la revista Time en un listado de las «100 mejores películas de todos los tiempos». (en inglés) Impacto cultural King Kong es uno de los personajes más conocidos de la historia del cine. Kong y las películas que ha protagonizado han sido referenciadas en la cultura popular en todo el mundo.Erb, Cynthia, 1998, Tracking King Kong: A Hollywood Icon in World Culture, Wayne State University Press, ISBN 0-8143-2686-2. King Kong consiguió el prestigio de ser un icono de la cultura popular y de ser una leyenda urbana.Jones, Preston Neal, 2002, King Kong, St. James Encyclopedia of Popular Culture, St. James Press, ISBN 1-55862-405-8 (en inglés) King Kong ha sido la inspiración de anuncios publicitarios, dibujos animados, cómics, películas, portadas de revista, obras de teatro, poesía, cortometrajes y programas de televisión. Otras referencias a King Kong se encuentran en forma de parodias. King Kong logró alcanzar la cima de su popularidad en los años sesenta y setenta, como parte de una tendencia nostálgica por el cine de Hollywood de los años treinta. Durante esta época el personaje de Kong y la película eran comunes en la cultura popular. A mediados de los años sesenta, RKO Pictures comenzó a autorizar productos relacionados con King Kong debido a la demanda del público; como cómics, juegos, miniaturas y pósters. El Festival de Cine Fantástico de Sitges lo incorporó a su logotipo y como imagen de marca. Referencias a King Kong en el cine y la televisión King Kong fue el primer largometraje en mostrar un monstruo gigante en la civilización después de la película de cine mudo El mundo perdido (1925). En las películas de monstruos filmadas después de 1933 se hizo palpable la influencia de King Kong. Estas incluyen: The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms (1953), Godzilla (1954) y Parque Jurásico (1993). thumb|200px|[[Donkey Kong, personaje de videojuegos inspirado en King Kong.]] Las escenas de King Kong donde aparecen los dinosaurios fueron referenciadas o imitadas en las tres películas de Parque Jurásico, especialmente en la segunda, El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II (1997). En esta película, un tiranosaurio es trasladado desde una isla remota a la civilización, logra escaparse de sus captores y comienza a correr dentro de la ciudad. El barco que transportaba a esa bestia se llama The Venture, el mismo nombre del barco que se presenta en King Kong. Kong es incluso mencionado en la primera película de Parque Jurásico, cuando Jeff Goldblum en su papel como Ian Malcolm pregunta, "What have they got in there, King Kong?" («¿Qué tienen ahí, a King Kong?»). La pelea que libró Kong contra un tiranosaurio tanto en la versión de 1933 como en el remake de 1976 es muy similar a la pelea que se presenta en Parque Jurásico III entre un Spinosaurus y un tiranosaurio.Hirschman, Elizabeth C., 2000, Heroes, Monster & Messiahs, Andrews McMeel Publishing, ISBN 0-7407-0485-0. En King Kong, una de las escenas más conocidas es la del gorila en la cima del Empire State Building con Ann Darrow. Esta escena ha sido copiada o parodiada en dibujos animados, cómics, películas de terror y comerciales de televisión. Los episodios Monty Can't Buy Me Love, Bart Has Two Mommies y el segmento ''King Homer'' de Treehouse of Horror III, ambos de la serie animada Los Simpson, son parodias televisivas referentes a King Kong."Monty Can't Buy Me Love" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive. (en inglés) Referencias a King Kong en otros medios La imagen de Kong ha sido usada para anuncios publicitarios, por ejemplo para publicidad de Coca Cola o Energizer. En 1990, Kongfrontation, una de las atracciones del parque temático Universal Studios Florida se convirtió una de las más populares hasta que fue cerrada en 2002. Kong fue la inspiración para el videojuego de Nintendo Donkey Kong de 1981 y sus secuelas. En el juego, el jugador toma el rol de Jumpman y debe rescatar a su chica del gorila del mismo nombre. Véase también * El hijo de Kong * Isla Calavera * King Kong vs. Godzilla * King Kong (1976) * King Kong 2 * King Kong (2005) * Películas de monstruos Referencias Enlaces externos * King Kong (película de 1933) en Rotten Tomatoes (en inglés) * King Kong (Merian C. Cooper / Ernest B. Schoedsack. 1933) en www.trendesombras.com Categoría:Películas de 1933 Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes